Alternatium
by FrostedPhantom330
Summary: What would happen if Danny and friends traveled to an alternate dimension? Summary sucks, hope story in better. I'm only a thirteen year old girl, so humor me. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Alternatium

Chapter 1

"Ugh." I mumbled. Sam, Tucker and I were housebound by rain, and we were hiding out in my bedroom. It had been two weeks since the Disasteroid had (very nearly) hit, and Mom and Dad had gone insane with experiments and inventions that required my powers. Honestly, I was fed up with it, so we locked ourselves in my room.

We had resorted to watching a horror movie, but nobody had been able to get into it. I had ended up making little crystals with my cyrokinesis, Tucker's jade eyes were fixated onto his PDA, and Sam was playing with her class ring. No one said a word. The silence was awkward

"Why don't we go downstairs?" Sam demanded," I'm done with sitting around and doing nothing!" She directed her amethyst glare at me.

"And do what? Get pounced on like scraps of meat? If we go downstairs, my parents will shower us with favours that involve my powers!" I spat back.

"They're only excited with the news, Danny. Just deal." Tucker said without looking up from the PDA in his lap. I huffed in frustration as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Tucker's right. I'll take my chances." Sam said. Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the bedroom door. Tucker followed obediently. Sam willed me to become intangible, and we walked right through door.

I rolled my eyes as Sam pulled me down the stairs and into the living room. She didn't let go until we reached the sitting area.

I had been right about my parents, though.

The minute my butt came in contact with the leather sofa, two blurs- one orange and one blue- rushed to where I sat. I leaned back instinctively as Mom shoved her makeup-covered face inches from mine.

"Hi, sweetie! Would you be able to do your father and I a teensy-weensy favour?" Mom asked in her sugar-coated voice. I flashed my blue eyes over to where Sam sat as if to say "I told you so", the brought them back to my mom. Her cheesy grin was creeping me out, so I gave in.

"Okay..." I sighed in defeat.

"GREAT! Meet us in the lab in five minutes. You're the best, son!" Dad exclaimed cheerfully. He grinned his ridiculous grin, then he and mom were gone as fast as they had come.

I turned to Sam, whose face showed no guilt at getting us involved with another wacky experiment.

"For the record, I'm gonna blame this one on you, Manson." I grumbled. She put her hand to her mouth to stifle a snicker, and I put my hand around her waist. I repeated the action with Tucker. His thumbs had been moving over the machine non-stop for five minutes now, so he just stood up and braced himself for what was coming next. Then, i phased us through the floor.

The three of us were already waiting in the basement-turned-laboratory when my parents came barrelling down the stairs. They panted for a couple seconds, then regained (almost) composure.

"Are you ready to see our latest project, kiddies?" Mom asked enthusiastically, pulling on her blue hood and bright red goggles. I knew we would be needing it, so I dragged my phantom half to the surface. Tucker read my mind for what I was about to say.

" As we'll ever be." He said as he delicately dropped Sharon (yes, he named his PDA, get over yourselves) back in his pocket. Satisfied with the answer, Mom ran to a far wall and wheeled an object covered by a sheet to the middle of the room. Dad walked over to where Mom and the shape were, and smiled proudly.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, meet-" he pulled the sheet off the item with a flourish,"- the Alternatium!"

Sam, Tucker and I stared in awe at the device that lay in front of us. Constructed from steel, the Alternatium was shaped like sphere. There were some places where a sharp, dagger-like edge would jut out. There was a cone shape on the top, and if this thing shot anything out of it( which it looked like it did), that was where the ray or bullet would come from. There were certain spots where it looked like a bolt of electricity would surge from one point to the next, but the Alternatium didn't look like it was in any working order. I looked to Sam, and she was mesmerised, and Tucker was drooling at the technological advancement.

Okay, I couldn't tell that it was a technological advancement, but it hella looked like one!

" Interesting, right?" Mom asked. We just nodded our heads; Sam, Tucker and I were still lost for words. "Of course... it requires ecto-energy to function..." Mom's voice trailed off. She looked at me expectantly. I mentally collected myself and gulped.

"A-and that's why you needed me." I finished for her.

" Exactly." Mom replied. I was trying not to show my excitement; to look slightly annoyed like I had been about four minutes ago, but I barely did. I have to admit, the Alternatium actually looked pretty bad. I faked a groan to get the ball rolling again. "Whaddaya need me to do?" I inquired.

"Just to infuse it with a little ghost ray. Could you do that for us, Danny-boy?' Dad asked. He smacked the machine a few times, causing it to teeter. Dad caught it just in time before it crashed to the cool, concrete floor. "Please?" He added, slightly embarrassed. Although he was asking politely, I knew that I had no choice in the matter.

" I guess," I breathed. I took a few steps toward the contraption. I was a bit afraid to touch; the Alternatium looked sleek, even a little dangerous. i looked back to my parents and my friends. Sam and Tucker were silently saying "be careful", and Mom and Dad were eagerly egging me on. I rubbed the back of my neck and turned back to the device.

Cautiously, I reached my gloved hand out to the Alternatium. The second my index finger came in contact with the cool metal, the invention gave a little jump. I shouted in surprise and jumped back. My wild eyes met my mother's. She smiled sheepishly, and Dad mimicked the expression.

"Once the Alternatium gets the power it needs, it will float in the air. That's the plan, at least." Dad explained.

"Could've told me before..." I mumbled. Even more carefully now, I extended my hand to the machine again. This time it didn't jump. Feeling safer now, I placed my other hand on the Alternatium. It started to hum softly and glow a faint green with the energy it was getting from me.

Yeah.

Then I got cocky.

Using all my strength, I formed two ghost rays; one encircling each hand. _I got this, _I thought, _no biggie._ I flared up the ghost rays so that I was illuminating the room. I could see the light from my hands (and my eyes because of the amount of power I was using) reflected in the stainless steel surface of the device.

Suddenly, the concrete floor was no longer underneath my boots. I looked down in surprise and tried to rip my hands away from the Alternatium. But I couldn't I was stuck to it by some invisible force.

Soon enough, I was zooming around the lab at top speed.

"HIT THE DIRT!" I hollered to my family and friends. They immediately fell to the floor as I soared over their heads. Thank goodness they listened, too, or I would've taken their heads off.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked. She had just come down the stairs when the Alternatium caught her square in the stomach. So now it was Jazz and I, zipping around the room at two hundred miles per hour.

"Turn it off!" Sam yelled from her spot on the floor.

_Thanks, Doc Obvious, _I thought sardonically. I looked the mechanism over, and eventually discovered a control panel. Unfortunately, my hands were still invisibly glued to the Alternatium. So, instead of pushing the STOP button with my finger, I used my nose. _Too much pressure, _I thought as my nose throbbed, _you applied too much pressure._

All too fast, the Alternatium came to a grinding halt, and Jazz and I began to fall. I didn't have the common sense left in me to fly and catch my sister, so we hit the ground. Hard.

"Jeez, thanks for the save, Hero." Jazz growled as she carefully placed her headband back on her head. Her turquoise eyes drilled into my green ones, displaying her anger. I put my hands up.

"Hey, you're the one who came downstairs! did you not hear me yell _hit the dirt_?" I spat back.

"That's why I came down! Curiosity killed the cat!" Jazz got up and dusted herself off.

"In Danny's case, it's curiosity killed the kid!" Sam called from across the room. I had forgotten that my best friends were still there, and I glared at my girlfriend while Tucker snickered.

"Whatever." I said. I felt a halo of energy form around my waist and intersect my body. I let it. Soon, I was Danny Fenton again, and not the superhero that saved the world two weeks before.

I looked up at the Alternatium again. It hovered about nine feet in the air, and it was haloed by a ghostly green glow. It did look pretty cool, to be honest. As I got a better look at the thing, the obvious question popped into my mind; _what did the Alternatium do_?

I hadn't realized I had thought aloud until I found Mom answering my inquiry.

"Now that it's working, it should open a portal to another dimension!" She said, looking up to the contraption in triumph and awe.

I sensed Tucker and Sam come up behind me, and Tuck whispering "what's with your parents and portals?" into my ear, but I ignored them.

"What dimension would it be, Mrs. Fenton?" Sam butted in.

"We don't know. That's why we're going where no man or woman has gone before!" Dad grinned ear to ear. I snapped back to reality.

"Maybe I should go first. What if there's no oxygen or something? " I managed to offer. Dad waved my proposal away with his hand.

"No, no, Danny. That won't b-" My father had barely started to speak when Mom clapped a hand over his mouth.

" I think it's a good idea, Jack. After all, Danny is stronger than both of us, and he has a higher level of endurance." Mom pointed out. Dad gave a "good point, Maddie" gesture, and nodded. Mom released her glove from his face.

"Well, when do we go?" Tucker asked for me. I was unable to do so myself; I was too busy worrying about what adventure lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: 'Kay, so I forgot to do a disclaimer for the first chapter, so here it is; I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, and that's why he's my favourite person for creating something so awesomazing ( yeah, that's a word now)! Also, this chapter definitely won't be as long as the first. Sorry!**

I continued to gawk at the mysterious machine that my parents had labelled the Alternatium while Mom and Dad fussed over it. Dad was hunched over a remote for the Alternatium, and Mom was busy fiddling with the lab's control panel. As Mom so delicately put it, if the power was on in the lab while the Alternatium was functioning, the amount of energy in the house would overpower the circuits, thus killing us all (fully, not just halfway).

So my eyes were still locked on the steel device when all the power in the lab went kaput. The only thing left giving us any light was the ecto-energy surrounding the Alternatium. As Dad was putting the finishing touches on the remote, I decided to go ghost and give him a hand. I formed an new, less powerful ghost ray and held my hand near his workspace. He gave a small smile of appreciation, and I could tell by his eyes that he was just as worried about his latest invention as I was. If it didn't function properly, it could mean bad news.

Soon, Mom and Dad were prepared, so the mini audience of Sam, Tucker, Jasmine and I stood off to the side; not out of fear, but out of respect (I did anyway). Dad looked down at the remote, and I could tell he was still having difficulty seeing, so I gave him some light again.

"All right," Mom started, "We advise that you kids take a few more steps back from the experiment." That's three people with visible worry, I see.

Everyone in that cold, dark basement held their breath simultaneously as Dad's finger lowered to the button. As soon as his gloved index finger came in contact with the plastic button, I cheesed it back to my spot, well away from the Alternatium. My Parents ran away too.

Any humming emanating from the contraption before was instantly ten times louder. A wind with no origin began to swirl around the lab, blowing my hair into my face. To see what was going on, I was literally clutching my hair, and Sam was having the same issue. Tucker's beret was now halfway across the room, and he scrambled to go get it, keeping his eyes on the Alternatium all the time.

A hazy green image began to form in the center of the room. Mom and Dad were beginning to get their hopes up, and to be honest, I was too. Maybe this would work. Maybe I would be the first person to explore worlds unknown, which had been my lifelong dream.

All at once, the humming and the fizzing and the breezes came to an abrupt stop. In its place, there was a seemingly holographic portal to a new dimension

I released my grip on my bangs, and traded looks of relief with my best friends. My parents had officially gone crazy; they were dancing around, hugging each other and babbling incoherently.

Jazz wasn't as happy or relieved that we weren't going to die as everyone else. She was staring at the newly formed portal in horror. Suddenly, she looked at me, and said very urgently "you'd better get in there now; it doesn't look very stable!"

I gave my sister a little nod, and before anyone could stop me, I was running at top speed at the portal. Sam and Tucker rushed forward to get a hold of my boots, but the emerald fog had swallowed me up.

Without trying, I was flying towards another opening. Drifting forward, I was straining to see anything, but there was too much fog in the way.

The Alternatium's portal spat me out in the new world, but it definitely wasn't what I was expecting. It looked too..._normal._ There I was, sitting on a sidewalk, surrounded by chirping birds in trees and people's houses. I had been expecting aliens or something.

On my short journey through the green passage to the other dimension, and even at that very second I knew I had been forgetting something.

Oh yeah. Breathe.

I took a deep breath and made a mental note. _Oxygen, check._ I saw a woman off in the distance, jogging and carrying a water bottle._ Water, check._ A rather chubby child passed by holding an ice cream cone._ Food, check._ all the basic necessities were there. Time to go get the others.

The flight back to my dimension was difficult; almost like flying into the wind. But when I finally reached the lab and poked my head in, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. By the look on Sam's face, I could tell she was about to chew me out, so I said what I needed to.

"It's fine out there. The other dimension is just like Earth!" No sooner had these two simple sentences passed my lips did the portal choose to destabilize. I shouted in surprise as the green haze began to suck me back into it's jaws.

I reached a hand out to Sam. She immediately grabbed Tucker by the shirt collar, grabbed my hand, and then the three of us were hurtling through the jade passageway. the last thing I heard from our dimension before the portal sealed was my mother's strangled cry as she screamed out "DANIEL!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom, it's Butch Hartman's, not mine. I may or may not have plans to run to his house and attempt to steal it from him, but that could mean something bad. Also, the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula belong to Butch, so no copyright infringement is intended! :3**

** -FrostedPhantom330 **

"I BLAME YOU FOR THIS, FENTON!" Sam yelled as we were tossed around the bright green abyss. I felt like that Alice girl from that Disney movie, except random things weren't popping out at random angles; it was just straight emerald.

Again, the Alternatium's trans-dimensional tunnel dumped us out on that same sidewalk where I was a few minutes ago. Then, the portal's light diminished, leaving us stranded.

Sam was fuming beside me looking as though she was about to gorge my eyes out with those dangerously sharp black nails. But, before she could unleash her wrath, Tucker was shaking my shoulder vigorously.

"Dude?" Tucker whispered. He extended a finger to where a rather attractive girl sat on the curb next street over. "Babe alert!" A smile crept across his lips.

I rolled my eyes. Typical of Tucker to notice the ladies instead of the problems. Before I could tell my friend to focus (and maybe slap him upside the head), he was already on his way to attempt to charm the girl on the curb.

Out of habit, and of knowledge that he would need some consoling after this plan went horribly wrong, I followed Tucker. Sam groaned inwardly and trailed along, too. Good thing she did, as Sam was the one to remind me that I was still Danny Phantom. I quickly transformed, hoping no one had noticed.

The girl on the curb didn't acknowledge Tuck's presence. He cleared his throat, but earned no reply. So, he started into his signature line, looking a bit discouraged.

"Excuse me, miss," he started. Nothin'. " The name's Foley. Tucker Foley. T.F., stands for 'Too Fine'." Tucker pretended to slick back his hair, but it was covered by his beret.

Only now did the girl look up.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked in slight annoyance. I noticed the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula comics stacked beside her, and the MP3 in her lap. No wonder she was ignoring Tuck.

As the girl and Tucker had a rather awkward conversation, I studied the girl. She was familiar, to be honest. She had a mess of long, unruly black hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with red decals, baggy jeans, and red bulldog sneakers. Now who did the mystery girl remind me of... oh wait.

The girl reminded me of, well _me_. No, more like she WAS ME.

The girl's eyes trailed from Tucker and locked on mine. As soon as our baby blues met, an icy sapphire wisp of air escaped from her mouth. I did the same.

Then, she really proved my theory.

The female version of myself scanned the surrounding area. Seeing that nobody was around to hurt except for Sam, Tucker and I, the girl got into a battle stance.

Then, get this. She looked up to the sky and shouted "I'm going ghost". Mentally, I had a panic attack.

A halo of bluish-white light formed around the girl's waist. The rings of light intersected her body, one travelling up her torso and head, the other her legs. Then, the casual clothing was gone. Now, the girl wore a pitch black tank top and matching denim short-shorts, with a white belt, fingerless gloves, and boots. Sheer black fabric trailed from her wrists, blown back in the breeze. Her hair was snow white, and her eyes glowed green as they scoured the area, waiting for an attack. As I looked her over- her ghost form was pretty impressive- one thing popped at me. The logo printed on her shirt. A white D with a P in the center.

_MY_ white D with a P in the center.

I nudged Sam and pointed to the girl's shirt. Sam's amethyst eyes followed mine, and then widened in shock when she noticed the logo that she herself created. I looked to Tucker, and his lips form a little "o", proving he's already noticed. The girl finished searching for the evil ghost she would never find, then looked back to us in confusion.

"Did you see the ghost?" She asked. Sam, Tucker and I shared looks, having a silent debate on whether or not to reveal who the ghost actually was. We agreed that this girl might be able to help us get home, so I took a deep breath and answered her question.

"I happen to know... where the ghost is, I mean." I said hesitantly. The phantom girl looked at me expectantly, so I gave one last look to my best friends and sighed.

My own two rings of light formed around my waist. As they travelled in opposite directions on my body, my raven hair and favourite white T-shirt were replaced by my signature snowy hair and jumpsuit. My eyes burned bright green and I saw them reflected in the girl's identical ones. I pointed at the Danny Phantom logo on my chest.

Taken aback by this sudden bit of info, the girl staggered back a few steps. She pointed at my jumpsuit, looked down at her own shirt, brushed away the hair that fell in her face, and stared at Sam, Tucker and I in astonishment.

"Names?" She managed to squeak. We all said our names at the same time, stirring more confusion, so we tried again, to no avail. " Y'know what? I don't really care anymore. You can tell me later. But, my name's Dallas, and you got some 'splaining to do."

And with that, Dallas grabbed Tucker under the arms and flew off with him. She turned back for a second and made a motion with her head telling us to come. So, I grabbed Sam and flew off after Dallas Phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: So, my inbox has been PACKED with stuff from Fanfiction! Thanks for the support, but who are you people?! On second thought I don't really care. Thanks anyway! P.S. I don't own DP, *tear*...**

Wind and silence. That's all there was on the flight to wherever this Dallas girl was taking us. Nobody talked, Tuck didn't even play on his PDA. Although that may have been because of the altitude.

The only time Dallas did speak was when she told us to turn right here, asked if I could support Sam _and_ Tucker, or land on that roof. On those roofs, we waited while Dallas picked up two kids; a Goth boy named Spence who I guessed to be Sam's counterpart, and an African-American girl named Tamsyn, whom was Tucker's. Dallas didn't say much to her friends, either, except for "I'll explain on the way, just c'mon."

The final place we stopped was at an apartment building that had been converted into a home, just like mine. Not many differences in this dimension, just the gender swap thing, which was freaking me out to an extent.

Anywho, we entered the house without any question from anyone. Dallas and I didn't even have to transform, so I assumed Dallas' parents knew about her powers, or she frankly didn't care. We bolted for the staircase, but just as Dallas boot made a soft clunk against the wooden stair, a redheaded boy jumped over the railing and into our path.

"Nope." The boy said, crossing his arms. Dallas did the same. Then, she turned around and gave us a look as if to say "just follow my lead". Then, she turned to face the boy.

"Let us through, Justin." Dallas demanded. The boy, Justin, stood his ground.

"Not until I learn who the new ones are." Justin replied. Her pointed at Sam, Tucker and I. His eyes darted from the first two to me, and when he caught a glimpse of the D on my HAZMAT suit, his finger drooped. "What? Do you and your friends come in matching sets now?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, in fact, we do." Dallas answered. "Now, I'd like to talk to my friends in private. That means without you." She said, jabbing in the chest with a glowing green finger for emphasis. "Spence? Tamsyn?" Dallas turned to her best friends. They all joined hands. Then, Dallas became intangible, and the trio walked right through the teenager.

Once on the landing of the second floor, Tamsyn motioned for us to follow. Justin was still in our way, but he wasn't paying attention to us anymore. If he were Jasmine's alternate, he'd be calculating whether or not his sister coming in a matched set were possible or not. So, Sam, Tuck and I phased through the guy as well. he didn't flinch or gasp or anything, proving that this wasn't the first time a ghost had floated through him.

We all made our way down the hall, Dallas in the lead, and stopped at the door at the end of the hall. My... err... Dallas' bedroom.

Dallas opened the door and waved us all inside. Talk about _deja vu._ The room was just like mine. Everything was coloured in multiple different shades of bluish-grey. The walls were basically covered in NASA posters, and an unfinished model of a space shuttle sat on the desk, surrounded by homework. I guess the only difference from my bedroom to the room I was standing in was the fact that a full length mirror was propped up in the corner with a dress hanging off it. I DEFINITELY don't have THAT.

Dallas transformed and took a seat on the bed. Spence sat beside her and wrapped his hand around hers, and Tamsyn plopped down in the chair by the desk. Sam, Tucker and I just stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something, anything at all, concerning the events that had happened so far today. All we got was a "go on, take a seat" from Spence. So, Sam grabbed some beanbag chairs in the corner and dragged them over.

I had just taken a seat in the chair when I fell right through the thing. I mean right through it. This chair is about two-and-a-half feet off of the ground, and I fell through it without even being intangible. Tucker burst out laughing, Sam stifled a laugh, and Tamsyn and Spence looked at Dallas, whose casual smirk had been replaced by sheer embarrassment.

"Hehe... sorry about that. My parents made everything ghost proof when I was little. I had a terrible phobia," Dallas said, rubbing the back of her neck, " That's why I changed back before I sat on the bed."

Okay, that's two things that differ from Amity Park... well, three if you count the gender thing. My parents said that they ghost proofed my room, but Dallas' Mom and Dad had taken it to another level. Impressive.

I stood up and transformed while Dallas began speaking.

"Okay. Let's get to know each other, shall we? As you know, my name's Dallas Fenton. These are my friends Spencer Manson, or Spence, and Tamsyn Foley. My parents are Mack and Jada Fenton, and the guy in the hall was my brother Justin. You guys look just like us. Doesn't seem like you're from here, though."

I wanted to shout "what was your first clue, hero?', but I decided against it. This girl was just as temperamental as me, if I'm not mistaken, and she could just as easily blind me with a ghost ray.

So, instead, I went with the better sense, and explained our story, the Alternatium, everything. Dallas and Spence listened intently, and nodded in all the right places, but Tamsyn wasn't convinced.

" If you're really from another dimension, as you say, how did you get your ghost powers?" She asked.

" Pfft, that's easy!" Tucker said cockily, "The same way as Dallas did, I'm guessing."

Both Goths looked at both Techno-geeks in a way that said "shut up about the accident", but Tucker and Tamsyn kept right on going.

" Well, why don't you ask Danny for yourself? Get his recount of the story?" Tamsyn challenged.

" What about Dallas? You should go ahead and ask her!" Tuck spat back. Tucker looked at me in expectation, like I would spill my guts in front of total strangers. Guess I did, and so did Dallas, because we were both telling the same story at the same time.

" Well, my parents were working on something in the downstairs lab, and" INSERT BEST FRIENDS' NAMES HERE " were over. Mom and Dad finished their project on this particular day, and they invited us downstairs to take a peek at it. They unveiled the Ghost Portal to the three of us, and then tried to get it functioning. But, it didn't work. So, Mom and Dad went to sulk.

"Once they had left, " INSERT GOTH'S NAME HERE " had dared me to look inside. So, I took up the offer." Our stories were different after that. I pulled the HAZMAT suit over my clothes, while Dallas had been planning on what to wear for a school masquerade ball, and had just gone downstairs dressed up like that. Then the stories were on the same track again.

"Then, I stepped into the portal, but it was dark. So, I put my hand on the wall for guidance. All I remember after that was _extreme_ pain." We shuddered unanimously.

"Needless to say that Dallas' accident was all Spence's fault." Tamsyn said indifferently. It was like she was inviting Tucker to retaliate. Which he did.

" Yeah, well, Danny's was Sam's doing!" Tucker said. Then, he and his counterpart were at each other's throats. Sam blushed, Spence looked down at his boots, and Dallas and I put our hands to our faces.

Oy vey. Translation? Oh boy. *sigh of exasperation*.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't own DP... so sleepy... sorry I haven't been on for, like, a month. Busy time of year, y'know. Anyway, I may not be on for a while longer, so suck it up. I found a new site with DP episodes so that has become my primary focus. Haha ;P**

**Oh, and does anyone know where I can get my own muse? I was thinking of having Dallas do it, but IDK. But, you don't want to read a 13 year olds ramblings. Chapter 5 pf **_**Alternatium **_**awaits**

So, for the rest of the afternoon while Tamsyn and Tucker bickered and showed off their PDAs, the rest of us planned our next move, meaning, getting Sam, Tucker and I home. Spence figured that we could try getting Mack and Jada to build their own Alternatium. They were the leading ghost hunters of their dimension, after all.

"A good idea," I told him, "but it took my parents forever to build theirs. If they build their own, that means us being stuck in your universe for longer than necessary. Let's just put that on the back burner." Spence just shrugged.

"Well, what else could we do?" Sam asked. The four of us, Sam, Spence, Dallas and I all sat in a circle, having our own little brainstorming party. Suddenly, Dallas jumped up so fast, she was suspended in midair for a moment.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Dallas shouted. She paused for a second, as if one of us would ask "oh, what, oh great and powerful Dallas?". When she received no praise, she just continued on speaking. "Why not try to get back to your world through the Ghost Zone?" Dallas directed her attention to me. I thought about it deeply... and then jumped up too. THIS GIRL WAS BRILLIANT!

"That's a great idea! The Ghost Zone is the parallel to my world, and yours is too, so it's bound to work!" I was just helping Sam up to put our plan into action when a feminine voice from above whispered Dallas' name. We all tensed. Just then, another voice, this time masculine, whispered _my_ name. Coming to a sudden realization, I clenched my fists.

"Plasmius." Dallas and I said unanimously, our teeth gritted. Two figures appeared in the air above us, that of a man and that of a woman. The male I knew too well; Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius, millionaire, former mayor of Amity Park, and my arch-nemesis who was supposed to be floating around in space or something. Then there was the woman.

She wore a long-sleeved white dress that fell to her knees. Underneath were a pair of red leggings, with white boots and a cape that was moving as though a breeze were rustling it. Her raven hair, same shade as mine, was slicked up at the bangs, and cut short at the back. Her eyes were just plain red, no irises, no pupils, nothing. She smiled evilly, baring a pair of sharp fangs. Honestly, I didn't know. But, then I remembered where I was, so I automatically presumed that she was Vlad's counterpart.  
"VICTORIA, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE FLOATING IN SPACE SOMEWHERE?!" Dallas screeched at the woman. Dallas' eyes burned green in anger at this "Victoria" woman.

"You honestly thought I'd live out the rest of my glory days as a free-roaming space nomad? Foolish child. The lack of air would chip my nail polish." Victoria Plasmius said. She flashed her perfectly manicured nails at Dallas.

"Ohh, Black Onyx. I've been wanting that one." Dallas murmured, admiring the ghost woman's nails.

"I had mine in my pocket the whole time!" Sam gasped. She held a little glass jar-like thing in her hand. "I'm surprised it didn't fall out in the Alternatium. You can use some if you like, Dallas."

"Really? Thanks!" Dallas replied.

"OOH! Can I use some too, Sam? Please?" Tamsyn butted in. All the ladies in the room started to giggle about this "Black Onyx" stuff. I looked to Vlad, and he whispered a curse word. Then he probably read my mind, because we both grumbled "Women".

"Hello?!" I hollered. The tea party ended at once. All four ladies paused to look at me, and Dallas had three fingers already painted a deep shade of black. "What happened to the rivalries?"

The girls all shared looks like "oh, yeah," then Dallas, Sam and Tamsyn came back over. Tamsyn was whining under her breath about the nail polish being "such a fabulous shade," and then the whole thing was back on track.

"Where were we before my gorgeous nails put us on hold..." Victoria asked no one in particular, " Ah, yes. Mr. Vladimir and I were just about to dispose of Dallas Mackenzie."

"And Daniel. Don't forget Daniel." Vlad added. I glanced at Dallas, and she was practically steaming at the ears.

"How many times," Dallas started softly, "have I told you," crescendo, "NOT TO CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME!?" Vlad looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting such a loud noise to come out of the small girl. If he hadn't have been suspended in midair, he woulda jumped.

"Oh, and no way are you hurting my friends, old or new!" Dallas added. She looked at me, nodded, and jumped in the air. "I'm goin' ghost!" Came my signature cry from someone else's mouth. For some reason, it bothered me. But, I jumped up as well.

" I'm goin' ghost." I repeated, but not with much enthusiasm. I gave Vlad a stare that could kill. "Now, how the hell are you here?" I asked. Normally, I don't use words like that, but with Plasmius, I make exceptions.

" Don't think I don't copy your parents' ideas." Plasmius replied.

"Spying again, huh?" I taunted, "I've said this multiple times, and I'm sounding like a broken record now, but you are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop." I smirked.

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" Vlad hollered back. Then, green and pink flashes illuminated the room as the battle begun.

A/N again: 'Kay, so not my best cliffhanger, but it suffices. Now, Chapter 6 is gonna be a little late coming. You probably won't get it until the New Year, but oh well. It's Christmas for me, lay off. Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy New Year, all that jazz. Keep being Phans, too! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: *SCREAMOFPUREDISBELIEFANDUTTTERHAPPINESS* OHMYGOSSHH-A! Okay, I suppose I should explain my excitement. Over DeviantArt (I have no art on there; don't have the right software, don't waste your time), I asked the one and only ****KicsterAsh**** if I could borrow something from one of her old DP stories, and she said YES! XD All credit for the Ultimate Control power goes to KicsterAsh, and if you don't know what the Ultimate Control is, I suggest checking out Return of the Hero by KicsterAsh. HAPPY 13 YEAR OLDS = GOOD CHAPTER, so let's get going. **

**We left our heroes at Dallas' house, after an unexpected hiatus (writer's block is the worst non-medical sickness EVER), and Danny is left to ponder on how the hell Vlad Plasmius and Victoria Plasmius, Dallas' nemesis, are in the exact same room as the six kids. I mean, they're both supposed to be "free-roaming space nomads". Then (after a conversation about Black Onyx nail polish), a battle breaks out, and it's neon-green and fuchsia colliding while the humans are left on the ground to stare up at the battle.**

"Boy, that escalated quickly!" Tucker quoted Anchorman from below. If I hadn't of been trying to stop Plasmius... and _other _Plasmius from eliminating Dallas and I, I probably woulda laughed. But, then again, I was fighting for my life.

Two rays of pink ecto-energy shot at Dallas, too fast for her to create a ghost shield, and she was blasted back into the wall. I then fired back, and only got Vlad out of the battle. Victoria remained. Was I actually about to hit a girl? My pondering on whether or not to blow her brains out her ears was interrupted by a magenta blast square in the chest. I landed right beside Dallas after sliding down the wall.

"Hey, Danny. Glad you could make it." Dallas said. "Care to give me a hand?" she asked, pointing to her foot, well, her leg. Her foot was trapped in the drywall, and if her house was built like mine, was probably poking into her brother's bedroom. Only half of her thigh length boot was visible.

"Just phase your foot out!" I replied.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's one of Victoria's powers! One of her abilities is to put a block on one of my powers, so then I can't use it! I ain't gettin' outta this wall anytime soon without some help or some butter."

I groaned. "Here, let me help." I said.

"My full intentions." Dallas responded. I gently placed my hand a little above her knee. Just when I was about to phase her out of the wall, though, two pairs of hands touched the wall just above us, and sent electric currents through it.

_Oh, yeah. The fruit loops are still here,_ was the last thought I formed before the lightning surged through my body. I screamed in pain at the exact same time as Dallas. We both reverted back to human and fell down as the energy ceased.

"Why..." Dallas whispered in a raspy whisper, "does everyone insist on electrocuting me?"

"You think you've got it bad..." I replied in the same rasp that I certainly _did not_ like, "Try living a day in my dimension. You'll be a pile of sawdust by dusk."

"Ha... you don't think that'll happen here?"

"Dallas!" I gasped, blindly shaking her arm. At least, I hope it was her arm... "They're gettin' away!" I tried standing up, but my knees wouldn't cooperate and I collapsed again. Vlad looked at us and put on his pity mask.

"Oh, Victoria, the poor little children can't get up! We must do _some_thing!" He cooed in mock worry. Victoria turned her pupil-less eyes back to us and smiled, her fangs glinting behind her blood red lips.

"I have an idea." She giggled. She zoomed back down toward Dallas, grabbed her left wrist and shocked it like there was no tomorrow so fast Dallas had no chance to jerk away. All she could do was scream as a gazillion white-hot watts of energy raced through her veins.

When Victoria finally pulled away from Dallas' wrist, smoke billowed from it. The older halfa looked at me, red eyes wild and suggesting a threat. But, before Victoria could deliver the same burning pain to me, the door was kicked off it's hinges. A woman in an orange jumpsuit and a man in a blue one burst in, guns blazing.

The new arrivals looked at Victoria in shock.

"Victoria?" The woman whispered under her breath. The lady took in the rest of the scene, then she and her husband, I presumed, aimed at the older halfa. The tips of the guns glowed, giving the warning that they would soon be blasting straight for her throat. Victoria's eyes widened in panic. She looked to Vlad.

"Vladimir? We must go. NOW!" Lady Plasmius shot like a rocket through the window, not bothering to go intangible. The shards of glass rained down on the asphalt below like December snow. Vlad looked at the destruction, looked back at the two jumpsuit-clad adults and said "I'll pay for that." Then, he flew out the opening as well.

The two adults looked back to the wreckage of the rest of the room, saw Sam, Spence, Tucker and Tamsyn standing over Dallas and I, then pushed through to see us two halfas. I'm pretty sure the woman gasped "my baby girl!" in horror, but it was hard to tell with my grunting and Dallas' extremely loud breathing.

I was in the process of getting up. I hadn't been shocked, so I wasn't in the same state as my alternate. Dallas was still lying there, dusted in drywall powder and clutching her left wrist. A miniscule tear shone on the corner of her one eye. Spence was hunched over her, trying to pull her foot out of the wall. I was on my knees now, so I hastily grabbed her foot, turned it intangible and yanked it out of the drywall.

"Danny, that freakin' hurt." I heard Dallas whisper. Her voice may have been scratchy, but the anger rang out like church bells on a wedding day.

"Well, 'scuse me." I replied. Sam whacked me upside the head, sending me face-first back into the tile floor. Tucker laughed, despite the moment. I glared at him.

Dallas tried to get up, and the man was about to help her up by grabbing a hand, but a pair of livid green eyes met his red goggles.

"Dad. Don't pull me up. I've got it." Dallas growled. The man, who I took to be the Mack in the "Mack and Jada Fenton" Dallas had said were her parents, stepped back and put his hands up in a "you win" gesture. Dallas nodded and smiled weakly, when worked on getting up.

I got back on my feet and put out a hand, just in case Dallas needed it. The girl waved it away as she rolled onto her stomach. When she accidentally trapped her bad hand under her weight, she said a word that I'm not allowed to repeat, as Frosty (that's FrostedPhantom330's nickname on here. Not to be ,mistaken with the snowman) wants to keep this story at a rated T level with minimal swearing. Her parents gave a disapproving look, but kept their mouths shut.

Wise choice. Something tells me Dallas was in too much pain to care about keeping it appropriate for others. When Dallas made it to her knees she held out her wrist.

"Somebody check it, please. I don't want to." She said in an eerily calm tone. Everyone from that dimension gave a certain goth boy the 'you do it' look. Spence sighed and took a step towards Dallas, whose head was hung between a hand palm-down to the ground and her other arm extended for inspection. Spence kneeled beside his girlfriend and offered a small smile. Another smile was given in return. Everyone else in the room took the hint that the situation was under control, and set about their other duties (meaning, fixing the freakin' window.)

I walked over to Sam and Tucker, and their faces showed the same shock I felt. Tucker, being, well, _Tucker_, was the first to speak all of our thoughts.

"How the heck was Vlad Plasmius able to copy your parent's design for the Alternatium, Danny?" He half-yelled. Sam shrugged, looking to me. I gulped.

"Honestly, Tuck, I don't know. Sure, he coulda came in while invisible, but the sensors would probably pick up on his ectosignature. That, or it would pick up on the heat of his body. Either way, my parents would know he was there. It's a mystery."

In the background, I heard Spence mutter something along the lines of "yeah, that's definitely broken." I whipped around to find Dallas' lower left arm mummified.

"Your ghost powers should probably have it healed in a couple hours." Spence continued to wrap bandages around Dallas' arm. Tamsyn, who had been sitting beside the other two alternates, shot her glance over to Sam, Tucker and I. Her jade eyes narrowed behind her thick glasses.

"That'll be just enough time for Danny, Sam and Tucker over here to explain who the heck that dude was." Tamsyn said. Mack and Jada (although I feel it may have been more appropriate to call them Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, now that I look back) nodded in agreement. Mack flipped his red goggles up, revealing suspicious violet eyes.

"Yes," Mack began, "I would love to know who that was _**and**_ who you three are. You have some explaining to do, Dallas." He turned to look at his daughter, who was now being helped to her feet by her boyfriend. She gave a sheepish smile.

Just then, Justin waltzed into the room holding a new sheet of glass to install on the window, when he looked to his mother and hollered.

"SEE? I TOLD YOU THEY COME IN MATCHING SETS! I'M NOT NUTS!"


End file.
